BLUE TEARS
by Goodnight little everything
Summary: See you in hell. Rated for language and implied violence.


**This will be the only time I will ever refer to Green as Blue, because the creepypasta's title only makes sense if he is called Blue. Otherwise, I shall call him Green.**

**Yes, this is from yet another creepypasta. I don't like this one nearly as much as Glitchy Red. In fact, it's my least favorite creepypasta. However, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I decided to write it from Blue's perspective.**

**Also, you will see "you" referred to thousands of times. **_**This does not mean Red. Red is "him," not "you." **_**You will see who "you" is referring to at the end. It's intentionally confusing. And yes, all "you"s were intentional. You'll figure it out when you get to the end.**

…_._

_I've been robbed of everything…_

_My title as a champion…_

_My grandfather's respect…_

… _Even my Pokémon are dead because of you…_

… _I won't stand for this…_

_I will come and find you._

** xx.**

Too many graves. It hurts me to look at them. Many dead Pokémon, lying beneath the soil… gone. They will never be able to speak to their trainers ever again. They will never be able to see sunshine ever again. _They will never know what it's like to love again._

My Pokémon are among them. Dead, because of _him_. He couldn't just stop at my Raticate, oh no. Of _course _he couldn't. You can't imagine how it feels, to lose someone close to you. No, you could never, _ever _understand it the way I do.

And why am I so certain of this?

I think you already know the answer.

…

You do. You just don't realize it yet.

…

I stay standing there, staring at the graves for several minutes. My heart hurts too damn much to will my legs—yes, okay, it's the _brain _that tells one to move his or her legs but… but my heart is blocking the will, okay?

_It'smydamnstorydon'tquestionme!_

I hear background music. But it doesn't matter. Nothing does, except for one thing.

I clench my fists.

"… This ends today… for the both of us." I don't realize that I'm talking. But what does it fucking matter, anyway? I wasn't at the graveyard to _talk_.

I leave the tower. I just can't stand the damn sight of it anymore. And I have a job to carry out.

**youaredonefor xx.**

I stay still for several minutes.

I know you're watching me. But maybe I shall play a game with you. You can help me with my goal, after all.

"… Fly…"

My speech is slow. I can tell you're taking note of this.

… _Depressed?_

So, maybe I am. Whatever.

Take the damn hint. There's a Pidgeot in there—yes, there. In my party. Why are you—okay, fine, check its stats, see if I care. Yes, all its stats except for its HP are zero – can we get _going _now? Yes, the only attack it knows is Fly. The command I just gave, yes. You know what I want you to do – I can see it in your eyes. Don't think I'm not aware of it.

You know where this is headed, don't you?

Fool.

I feel the Pidgeot pop out of its Pokéball, and I start to feel a smile spread across my face – yes, _you and I are good partners_. Ha, you don't even realize what you're doing, do you? You just watch me for your amusement as I hop onto the Pidgeot's back and _Fly away_.

I see you skip around the map and see only one destination – Mt. Silver. I can see your surprise there; yes, it does seem illogical that Mt. Silver would exist at this time, doesn't it? I assure you, it's perfectly _logical_. If you were looking for an ordinary adventure, you have been fooled. Not that I care about your woes. No, of _course _I don't care. Because I only care about one thing – are you catching on yet?

…

I hop off the Pidgeot's back as soon as it and I arrive at Mt. Silver. You seem surprised – instead of seeing me replace the Pidgeot's "sprite," I instead move to the side of it. Well, don't be.

I break Pidgeot's Pokéball. "Fly away, you're free…" I say. It listens as it disappears off of the face of Mt. Silver, and I give a tearful smirk, one that _you _can't see. It's time to take care of business. And you will help me do it.

I turn toward Mt. Silver's entrance. "… I'm coming for you…" No, not _you_. You will find out what part _you _play soon. And now I'm sure you realize what I meant by "him" now. And if you don't, well… that's a shame. Not that I care about your woes, of course.

_I'm totally focused on my own._

…

You realize it, don't you?

Yes. This is a mission of _revenge_. I'm glad you're catching on.

I notice you checking my bag for any items—yes, indeed, that _is _a KNIFE. –"Not yet." No, I'm not using that knife yet. You will see what it's for – be patient.

I move on my own – your part is done for now. You have seen at least some of my intent – now it's up to you to connect the pieces. I'm not waiting for you to finish realizing – I have come here to do my job, and my job I will _do_.

I can hear the cries of Pokémon – but I ignore them. They won't stop me. Neither will you.

I enter the chamber – and I see that familiar red hat that I have been pursuing. You know who this is, don't you? You faced him before, in previous adventures, as different characters. Yes… I can see the recognition on your face. This is Trainer Red – my rival, and possibly your favorite "video game character." Psh. You're wasting yourself.

He faces me, but I can't see his eyes – and this bothers me _immensely_. He doesn't speak, only greeting me with ellipses…

_How dare he._

_How dare he do this to me and then… and then and then and then and then_

_**FUCK YOU.**_

"Don't ignore me like you have everything and everyone else!"

I take out the knife from my pack, facing a wide-eyed Red who stares at me like as if I've grown two heads. _Like as if he has any right! _Like as if he has any right to treat me like… treat me like I'm _alien_, like as if I have no heart, like as if I have no _right _to do this! He _never _had a right, and he never will – _I will make fucking sure of that._

"This is for everything!"

I revel in the sight of your horrified eyes, and the sound of Red's high-pitched screams.

** xx.**

…_._

…_._

…_._

_See you in hell…_

**youredeadasmuchasiam xx.**

I scream as I stab myself.

Less viciously than I had toward Red.

But enough to kill myself.

…

…

…

…

…

**DO YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?**

Because it's not, dear _gamer_. It's not, _dear reader_.

It will never be over.

Because you're still here. And as long as _you're _still here, **it will never fucking be over.**

Not as long as you keep torturing me. Not as long as you keep torturing Red. Not as long as you keep torturing whoever the fuck you keep torturing in those stupid new adventures as Red and I are forgotten.

_With your stupid fucking glitches and your stupid stupid __**stupid **__fucking stories and the names that you call me and yourself and others around you and thinking this is all a __**fucking game**_

Well it isn't.

And I will prove it to you.

_I finally got my revenge._

_The life __**you **__ruined has now faded away._

_**But don't think it's**__**over yet.**_

_My suffering has ended, __**but yours has only begun.**_

_I will be watching your strife_

_with_

_a_

_grin on my face._

_And when it all ends…_

…

_I'll see you in hell._

-Blue.

… **yes, you. The reader. The one who played this game. The one reading this **_**fucking fanfiction. **_**I have a question.**

_Are you bleeding yet?_


End file.
